


You're Invited to....

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Passion, Romance, Soulmates, Sunsets, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry asks Iris a very important question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Invited to....

The summer of 2016 was much hotter than anyone could have anticipated. Practically scorching temperatures and Central City wasn’t much for hot days. It experienced mostly rain and snow, but that day they might as well have lived in the tropical jungle of the Amazon. Jeans and full sleeves had become a rarity and heaven forbid anyone put on a sweater. The streets were filled with kids holding ice cream cones in one hand while riding their bikes down the street in shorts and tank tops.

The day seemed to drag on even though it was only a quarter past 11 when Iris looked down at her watch. Barry, as usual was running late but it didn’t bother her much. It gave Iris more time doll up and look perfect for him. The burning sun had now caused drops of sweat to form on her forehead so Iris pulled out a tissue for herself.

“Barry Allen, party of two?” the waitress called 

Iris peeked her head around a couple that was standing in front of her. “Here.” she replied waving her hand in the air 

“Great! Did you want to be seated Mrs. Allen?” 

Iris blushed, no one had ever called her that before, it sounded odd yet comfortable. Barry and I had lunch reservations at Pizza Antica at 11:30 but Barry had insisted I wait outside for him so we could walk in together. “No that’s okay I’ll wait for my…I’ll wait for Barry.”

The waitress nodded. 

Moments later Barry was standing behind her kissing her on the cheek causing her to jump. 

“Sorry I’m late love, had to….to you know be ‘The Flash’.” he whispered in a hushed tone 

“It’s okay babe. They were just about to seat us.” she smiled still completely flustered from the waitresses comment 

The waitress waved them over “Right this way please.”

Barry held out her seat so she should sit down. As they opened the menu neither one of them spoke for a good 3 minutes, both, completely famished. 

“What’ll you have love?” he asked 

“Mmm everything looks so good. I think I’ll start with the Strawberry-Arugula salad and I was thinking about the Heirloom Potato pizza. Heard it’s lovely.” she smiled 

“Sounds perfect.” 

"It does! You?" 

"Mm I'm thinking the stuffed mushroom appetizer and the pepperoni pizza. With olives and jalapeños of course!" He winked 

"Right. Because to eat it any other way is totally barbaric!” she laughed 

Barry smiled 

Their food arrived and Barry devoured it within 10 mins. He watched as Iris ate her pizza with a fork and knife so it didn’t get all over her mouth with the dopiest grin on his face. 

“Dessert?” he asked 

“No I think I’m full babe. But you go ahead.” She assured 

“Actually I had something else in mind, is that okay?” 

“Of course!” Iris answered with excitement in her voice 

Barry suggested they walk a few blocks so they wouldn’t be so full before dessert so they circled the plaza a few times before getting back in the car. Iris had no idea where they were going until she started seeing the ocean. A few moments later they arrived at “Peach Beach.” Iris was in complete awe. She loved the beach, but hot days were so rare that they never really got a chance to go. They arrived just before 4pm when most people had started leaving. 

“Oh Barry, its lovely!” Iris cooed as she jumped into his arms. “But I haven’t brought any of my beach stuff.” 

“I got you covered babe.” He smirked as he pulled out her white and blue striped tote bag with; a towel, sunglasses, flip flops, sun block, SPF Chap Stick, Iris’s hat and the current book she had dug her nose into called “Night Circus.” 

“Seems like you’ve thought of everything!” she smiled 

“You have no idea.” he mumbled under his breath 

Iris was curious as to what he said but decided to ignore it. After a few minutes of searching she managed to find a spot close to the water but far enough not to get their towels soaked by waves. She sat down digging her toes into the sand as she pulled the sun block out of her tote bag. 

She squeezed a few pumps onto her hand and began lathering her body from her wrists to her shoulders and then down her thighs to her ankles. Barry stared in awe at her perfect skin and leaned in to kiss her.  
He kissed her jawline and began kissing down her neck. He stopped at the spot in-between her neck and her shoulder that drove her crazy and lingered for a while. 

“Mm Barry.” she whispered, letting out a breathless sigh as she tilted her neck to give him better access. 

He took full advantage as he latched his lips onto the nape of her neck. As he kissed harder and Iris let out a soft yelp as if in sweet agony. Iris realized she had gotten very loud and the beach wasn’t totally empty yet so she gently pulled away. 

“Can you get my back Bear?” handing him the sun block 

“Yes baby.” he took the bottle from her and squeezed some into his hands. He started at the curve of her shoulders as he massaged down stopping at the small of her back. He began to kiss down it… “Baby, we should probably wait till we get home.” she suggested 

“Okay.” he sighed admitting defeat 

“Bear will you go get my camera from the car? It’s going to be sunset in 30 minutes” Iris asked 

He sped off before she even finished her sentence. Barry was back in a flash and Iris had now dissolved herself into her book. She was reading a passage over and over when she realized she couldn’t focus on anything but the beautiful view in front of her. She looked up from her book and caught a glimpse of Barry sleeping with his hand over his eyes. 

He’s so adorable, she thought to herself before standing up to go take pictures of the beach.

As Iris stood taking pictures she couldn’t help but remember what the waitress had said earlier. Mrs. Allen. Iris liked the sound of that. Iris looked down at her watch which was now flashing 4:58pm as the sun began to fall. 

“Bear, get up! Come watch the sunset with Me.” she called 

Iris waited a second before turning around to call him again when she felt his hands on her waist turning her around to face him. Her face lit up the sky like fireworks. Barry was on one knee and was asking for Iris’s hand. 

Iris placed her hand in Barry's hand as tears began to sting her eyes.

“This may seem a bit impulsive and I know we haven’t really talked about it but I can’t wait any longer.”

Barry started slowly not knowing where to begin. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before as he pulled out a black box from his jacket pocket and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful blush pink diamond Iris had ever seen.

Iris’s heart was about to beat out of her chest but she kept what composure she had

“Iris. I have loved you since before I can even remember. I’ve known it since the day I moved in and you told me you believed that my dad was innocent. I knew it when we were kids and we would chase each other around the park or, I let you have my ice cream cone when yours fell on the floor. We have been through so much together and I wouldn’t want any else by my side. You are the best part of me and you always will be.”

Iris was a mess of tears as she just stood in awe of what was happening. 

He knelt down and kissed her hand. Her skin felt so warm and inviting like it was burning with desire for him. He looked up into her eyes… 

“Iris Ann West will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?” 

Iris burst into tears as she nodded her head. “Yes baby, of course I will. I want to so much.” She pulled his lips to hers before he could even put the ring on her finger. 

Hours later Iris woke up at 3 am rubbing her eyes thinking it was all a dream when her ring grazed her cheek. She stared in awe not believing any of it yet, anticipating the day she would have Barry’s last name. <3


End file.
